Letters to Ontario, The world's Trap
by Book in Hand
Summary: Inspired by AngelSilverWolf's Letters to New York, The empire state! Everyone's else is doing it? Why shouldn't Ontario try to spread the love, music, and weed. Who'd want to pass up a chance like that? ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, Meet Ave. One of Canada's biggest Province's and the biggest stoner in all of North America. Bio located on my bio. Along with a link to his/her facebook page. ouo**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Hetalia. If I did, Ave would pop up in every episode and Quebec would have his own French talk show.**

* * *

><p>Dear dicks and chicks,<p>

Pop's FINALLY letting me write letters, great ain't it? I mean, even that stupid Yorkie's writing letters now! And c'mon, that ain't chill, yo. Who's gonna wanna talk to 'em when they have me. The siccest province since, like, uh, the Day the 'United Province of Canada' Became me, yo!**  
><strong>

Anyway, I'm also kinda grounded, damn that st- *a few lines are crossed out, so that the scribbles underneath are hardly visible*  
>uh, what was I talking about again? Oh yeah! I'm grounded and can't get out for the next whiillllee, so I might as well write letters, yo!<p>

So uh, ask away. I won't answer questions about what's under my sweater. Cause that ain't chill.

Good things grow here,  
>Avery L. Williams<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

OH HAI. I'M BACK. Yeah, so. I'm sorry for the two week wait between letters, but something happened and the laptop hit the floor and now I have to wait two weeks every time for a real keyboard. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do without my IPod. I'd probably revert into bookworm extreme. Anyways; without further ado. THE LETTERS HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Ontario,<strong>

**Hello, cousin. So you're grounded, huh? What did you do /this/ time? Or do I not want to know?**

**...Anyways, I hope you're doing well.**

**Sincerely,**

**Cassandra 'Minnesota' Jones**

**( P.s. Don't worry. I'm sure no one really cares what gender you are. )**

Yo Cassie,

WELL THEN, it's a funny storey brah. Well pops invited that Yankee Yorkie over he was being all nice and shit, yo. And I wasn't it an' pops was all; "GROUNDED.' And I was all; 'Wooooot?' SO it's all his fault, brah!

I'm doing fine, yo. Wassup with you? Nothing happening, yo?

Good Things Grow Here,  
>Ave L. Williams<p>

P.S.  
>3 word; Alley. Way. Pantsing.<br>THREE TIMES. D8

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Avery,<strong>

**Why do you never speak French anymore? ;A;**

**With love,**

**Maman/Aunt Franny.**

Mammaannn!~

Because French is stupid, yo.

LURVE.  
>Ave Williams<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear stoner cousin type person,<strong>

**Hi.**

**How long has it been since we last spoke? I must say, you really haven't changed much.**

**You should really hang out with Oregon. He's like the second biggest stoner in North America. You guys would get along great.**

**With emos and ravers,**

**Rain Winters**

**P.S. Tell uncle Mattie that I said hi.**

Dear emo cousin o'mine,

WASSUP MAH HOMIE?

Oregon? Yeah, I would, except dad banned from from a hundred mile radius of his house when I popped in HIGH AS A KITE, yo. I kinda miss 'em, yo.  
>It was so legit. eue<p>

With weed and Zellars,  
>L. Williams<p>

P.S.  
>Dad says; "Oh, Tell him I said Hello back.' , yo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Ontario,<strong>

**It's you. You're writing letters, obviously, and I only have one thing to say before we actually begin to correspond to each other: Please make sure all your letters are clean of the scent of pot. Please. Dad's made me promise to stop smoking, drinking, and well... "using" so I kind of… have to.**

**On another note, how are you, cousin? Been up to anything fun?**

**Sofia "Indiana" Jones-Bonnefoy**

Dear Sofie,

Yes, it's me. Wassup guuurrrl? Of course I'll make sure this letter is all fresh and clean and doesn't smell like _pot, _yo. The alcohol smell should kill it, eh?

Nah, I kid, I kid. Pops took the beer before I spilled it. HWJJHWKJH- *A big loopy NO written over that in some else's hand writing, partly covering the whole line*

THAT WASN'T ME, YO.  
>Well trying to spill the beer was but POPS STOLE MY PEN, YO.<p>

,  
>Avery Williams<p> 


End file.
